Within The Stars
by AJ Lee Rhodes
Summary: Maya an orphan. Her parents killed when she was a baby found by Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi who was placed as her guardian. She trains to become a Jedi after the fall of the Jedi. Falls to the dark side when captured by the infamous Lord Darth Vader. Keeps her promise Anakin and watches over Luke who becomes her best friend but will it become more. This is her quest of a lifetime.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: This is just a small chapter that breifs on Maya's life before the fourth Episode of the movies and some of the events I made up and some from the TV show Star Wars The Clone Wars. I do not own Star wars all I own is Maya Kenobi._**

_~Maya three months old during the Clone Wars~_

_Obi-Wan Kenobi walked through the hallway of the abandoned home. A soft cry came from the end of the hallway he quickened his pace till he came to the door. There was blood coming from the bottom of the door. "What's this" he asked himself. He pushed the door open to see a woman lying dead on the floor Blaster wounds through her body. He looked to see a bassinet he walked closer to find a baby lying in it untouched and crying like it knew what happened to her mother. He picked her up and held her close. "Shush little one it will be okay" he said he heard a rustle behind him he put the baby down and grabbed his light saber. He peered around the corner to see a droid of the Sith lord checking the place it came towards the room with the baby before it came Obi wan sliced it in half with his light saber. _

_He grabbed the baby and then made his way out of the home. He held her tight as he sheltered her from the sight of her father and brother dead on the floor. He got on the ship and headed back to the Senate to find out what they would do with the child. He heard Anakin Skywalker come in. "Anakin have R2 set coordinates for the counsel I have something that they need to see" He said as Anakin did as he was told when done he went to see what his master thought was so important. _

"_Master If I may ask what it is that you must show the counsel" Anakin asked his master. "Go to the medical station to see for yourself. Anakin did what he was told and made his way to see a medical droid watching over a baby who looked only a few months old the baby smiled at him not knowing what had happened to her family and planet. _

_He walked back to his master. "Obi wan what do you think they well do with her" Anakin asked him. "I don't know but I hope that she will be given a good home" Obi said. They landed and went in the building the child in Obi- Wan's arms as they made it to the counsel. _

"_Masters I have come across this child the only one that survived the massacre in her village everyone dead but this baby I couldn't let her there alone. I took her in" Obi said Master Yoda looked over the baby. "Did she have a name plate in her room. "I don't remember" but he thought harder to remember the room he saw a name on the bassinet. 'Maya' "Wait I remember her name is Maya" he said. "So young Maya has nobody I know that you have a busy life but I leave her in your care Obi-wan Kenobi you do with her as you want" Yoda said the others nodded I held the baby in my arms. I know had to take care of a baby and my young apprentice Anakin. _

"_So what are they going to do with her" Anakin asked."I have to find a place for her when she becomes of age I will start to train her to become a Jedi she will do fine with me teaching her and with your help of course" He said. "I will treat her like my sister" Anakin said smiling. "Can I hold her" he asked obi wan who handed her over. _

"_She is quite cute what is her name" he asked. "Maya" Obi wan said. "That's a good name it fits her" Anakin said. _

_~Maya Three years old before still clone wars~_

_Maya was now three years old playing with Master Yoda's cane he laughed and smiled at the toddler. "She is going to be a great Jedi one day" Yoda said to Mace Windu who just smiled at the child. "She may just be" he said. _

_Maya smiled at Master Yoda who smiled right back her he honestly thought she is the best thing for Obi- wan Kenobi right he was the best thing for her. Like when young Maya was taken by the bounty hunter Bain and Obi wan did everything he could to find her and so did Anakin once she was found Obi-wan did not let her out of sight for a minute after that. Neither did Anakin. "Ani" she said as he came through the door. "May I have come to bring you to Master Obi-wan" he said picking the child up and carrying her. "May I promise I will always come back to you just as Obi- Wan will we both care about you very much I also hope to be the one to train you to become a Jedi" he said this child was something special and she would have a dark future._

_~Maya four years old~_

_Maya sat in her room with nanny droid watching her. Obi wan was off on another mission as well as Anakin whom she hadn't seen in a long time. The door opened and Anakin walked in the room excusing the Droid. "Maya come here" Anakin said she walked over to him. "Ani" she said. "Hey May I have to go away for awhile okay I don't know how long I will be gone so you have to be a girl and take care of Aunt Padmé and our baby do you understand" Anakin told her she nodded. "I will Uncle Ani I promise" she said not understanding what was going on. "You are a good girl May I love you" he said kissing her head. "Please don't forget me Ani" she said to him. "I could never forget you May" he said walking out the door little tears falling from her small eyes the Nanny Droid walking back in the room and tried to calm the much upset Maya Kenobi. _

_Maya waited for either her father or Anakin to walk through the door. She waited and waited. It was three days later when her father or the man that she called father walked in her room with a sad look on his face. "Father what is it?" she asked her hand tugging on his robe for him to pick her up. "I have some bad news" he said picking her up and holding her in his arms. "What" she asked her eyes sad looking. "Anakin has died he fought as hard as he could but the sith got him sweet heart Uncle Anakin is gone as well as Padmé she died giving birth to her baby" he told her the little girl in his arms pushed away trying to get down. "I don't believe you Ani will come back he must he promised that he would always come back" she yelled her little hands up in the air and tears falling down her face. "I am so sorry sweet heart but they are gone they aren't coming back" Obi told her walking towards her he placed a hand on her small shoulder._

_~Maya 10 years old on __Tatooine~_

"_Look father the sand grains are floating I am doing it" she said happily her smile big. "Yes you have great job. I am so proud" he said to his daughter. "Do you think Uncle Anakin is proud of me" she asked. "Of course he is he looking upon you smiling" he told not wanting to tell her that the man she thought of was a Sith lord named Darth Vader he couldn't tell her that he didn't have the heart to break hers anymore. "Okay time for a break" he told her he knew that there was going to be a darkness that would consume her one day and no matter how much he didn't want it to be it would happen and he couldn't stop it. _

_She looked at her father and wondered what was going through his head he had been training her more and more lately like something bad was going to happen. She was ten she didn't know what he could be so worried about. _

_~19 years old~_

_Maya took her Light saber out and went to practice her fighting with her father. "Father I must say you are getting old" she told him. "Well I may be old but I still taught you everything you know Maya" he said she smirked at she went for a lower cut on him but he blocked, "And I am faster" he said. "Hah father" she said jumping over him. "But I am more flexible" she said landing on her feet. _

_Darth Vader looked on from a spy droid, if he could smile he would he remembered when Maya told him that she was going to be the greatest female Jedi in the entire universe. From what he could see she had fulfilled her dream only he would have her work for him he knew that her heart was in conflict he had been watching her since she started her training there was some part of her that thought that The Empire was doing right but the other told her it was wrong to think that way. _

_He could get her in the way of the sith and make her a powerful being a senator and get Tatooine on the side of The Empire. He called back the Droid and sighed, how he missed Maya. The only thing is getting The Emperor not knowing the connection between him and the girl. He put his hard face back on and turned to give orders to his men. He then thought about Padmé and the child they were going to be having. It killed him that he would never know who his child was and the fact that his wife was dead. He kept his hard face on and walked around the Star . _

_~22 yrs old~_

_Maya sat on the same rock she always did after training with her father. She wanted nothing more now to use her fighting skills on the enemy but father said that he didn't train her for her to leave and fight but for self defense. She didn't believe that there was more to it. _

_She remembered when she found out Anakin was killed, it was impossible to kill him he was to good at fighting to be killed but I guess the sith lord that got him was better. She remembered when she and Anakin were alone when she was little he would tell her about all the battle and fights he had been and how he lost his hand. He had shown her the hand he lost she thought it was so cool. Anakin was her best friend she was his he told her that on her birthday that Obi wan made up for her that seem relevant to the truth considering she didn't even know her real one. _

**_A/N: Please read and review :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

'18 years of doing nothing what a life, there was nothing here for me' Maya thought to herself. 'I wish I could get a ship and fly away from here and battle the evils of the world. But no I am stuck here with father training me to become a Jedi that are gone there are no more they are all dead.' She continued to herself. "Oh Anakin if you were here you would take me away from here I miss you so much Ani" she said to herself.

She looked out to see miles and miles of sand what a place to live there was nothing here but sand. The nearest neighbor was a hundred miles away and that was the Skywalker's. She kept her promise to Anakin and that was to watch out for his child and she did she was great friends with Luke. Honestly she had a slight crush on Luke. "Father I am going for a walk" she yelled in their home. "Be back before dinner May" he said she didn't like it when her father called her that only Anakin could call her that, but she didn't say anything about it through.

She tied her black hair up before she started so that her long hair didn't get in her face. Her Light saber on her belt in case of sand people, her feet making one step in front of the other. When she felt she was being watched she drew her light saber. "Come out" she yelled then all of a sudden she saw the Tusken raiders drawing in on her. "Stay away from me" She said they came closer she then jumped and sliced one with her Light saber.

"A Jedi" one said "she would sell fast" they said drawing in closer she then attacked the others without a thought she killed them she then made her way home before anymore could find her. She ran home once there she went into her home and found her father meditating. "Father" she said out of breath he turned to face her. "What is it me dear" he asked her. "Tusken raiders" she said still out of breath. "I killed them before they could get me" she said. "See I told you your training would be helpful" he said. "One day you will have a big part in the downfall of the empire." He said turning back around. "Nice change of subject" she said deciding to make dinner.

She got everything out for that night's meal she cooked and then called her father. "So you made your first kills with your Light Saber today" he brought up. "Yes I did and I didn't think about it father it I don't how to explain how I felt when I killed them I am still confused." She said looking down at her bowl. "It shouldn't feel good but you were protecting yourself" he said the Darkness will set in if she doesn't find out what she believes in soon. "It felt good" she said. "It felt good to kill father and I am afraid that is the wrong way to feel" she said to him Obi-wan put his hand on her shoulder. "Maya" he said.

"There is no right feeling when a person kills but you will hopefully never have to kill again I will make sure of that" He said. "Father you can't protect me forever I am going to be on my own someday when the Jedi come back I will be with them taking down the Separatists" she said proudly he smiled but a hint of doubt if Yoda was right she will go to the dark side before that would happen.

"So happy things" she said. "Well tomorrow is your birthday that's good" Obi-wan said to her she smiled "Of course I will be twenty two" she said taking the last bite of her food.

She cleaned up the table and washed the dishes her head had thoughts running at million miles per hour. "When you are done you may go to bed" he father said dismissing her. "Thank you" she said. She finished and then went to her room. She removed her Saber and belt and laid it near her bed. Every time she slept all she thought about was what she remembered of time when she four she put her hand on her neck held on the necklace that was there she has had it since she was four Anakin gave it to her for her fourth birthday.

~18 years ago~

"_Happy birthday May" Anakin said to the little girl sitting on floor he handed her a small box. "I hope you like it I made it myself just for you" he said she smiled as helped her with opening the box. She pulled out a necklace. The necklace was made of a silver chain and wooden pendent. "Ani I love it thank you" she said hugging him around the neck. "I am glad you love it May" he said hugging her. "Anakin the Chancellor wishes to see you" Obi-Wan said walking in the room. "Okay I will see you later little may" he ruffling her black hair. "I am not little a girl" she said to a retreating Anakin who was laughing. "Here let me help you get that on" Obi-wan told her grabbing the necklace and putting it over her head and on her neck. _

~Present~

Maya woke the next day her father gone not knowing where he would have went. She got up and changed her clothes and put her belt on. She made her way to make herself some breakfast and when done she picked up the place a bit. She went down to her room and opened the door to the room near hers. "Hello R3" she said the little droid beeped at the sound of her coming the room she decided to shine her droid up. It was a gift from her father last year. He thought she use something to fix up so he got he a R3 unit the little droid adored her. To be quite honest she felt it was time to let it out now that she had is all fixed and cleaned up. "Come on R3 lets go outside" she said leading the Droid outside of the room and to the outside world.

It was almost early evening when she heard a strange noise to see and pod coming closer to the hut. Her father was in it and so was two droids. She looked harder at the driver to see that it was Luke. 'What is going on' she asked herself. They came to a stop and got out she looked at the droids and remembered them. "C-3PO and R2" she said going to the droids and looking at them. "What happened to him" She asked. "Sand people" Luke said. "Oh I see well come in come in" she said to them.

"My father didn't fight in the war he was a navigator" Luke said as he fixed 3PO's arm. She looked away and down at her belt. "That's what your uncle told" Father said. "He didn't want you to know that truth Luke" she said to him. "You fought in the clone wars" he asked her father. "I was once a Jedi knight the same as your father" Obi-Wan said putting his hand to his chin. She looked at Luke.

"I knew your father" She said to him. "I wish I'd known him" Luke said wishfully. "Your father was the best star pilot and a cunning warrior I understand you have become quite a good pilot yourself" Father said Luke smiled."Which reminds me I have something here for you" he said walking up and went to pick up Anakin's old Light Saber she used to train with it before she got her own. "Your father wanted you to have this when you were old enough. Your uncle didn't want you to have for he feared that you would follow old Obi-Wan on a crazy adventure like your father did" he looked down that light saber. "Sir if you do not need me I will be shutting down" 3PO said. "Go ahead" Luke said. "What is it" Luke asked. "It's your father's Light Saber" her father said to Luke.

Maya walked out she took R3 with her. "My little droid what are we going to do" she asked the Droid. Soon my father and Luke came out with the Droids. "We are going to Alderaan" father said.


	3. Chapter 3

Luke looked at Maya as she talked to her small droid she patted it's head and the droid went back to the hut and came back out with something. It looked like the same thing that Luke had a light saber. She opened it to check if it still worked. It was lavender. Luke walked over to her. "Are you a Jedi like your father" he asked Maya as she placed the Saber on her belt. "I have trained all my life your father taught me a few things before he died" she replied sadly. "So you knew my father well" he asked her. "Yeah I did you see this necklace" she said she pulled it out from her cloak to show him.

"Your father gave me this when I turned four years old it was the last thing he ever gave me" she said. "He used to tell me all about his and father's adventures the people he had saved during them I was little so I was always intrigued" she continued. "We must be going" Ben said waving us along.

"Okay R3 follow behind us I am not leaving you behind" Maya said to the droid after she got in the speeder with her father and Luke. They sped off to head to the city but when they do they come to a stop when they see the huge tank thing that she had gotten R3 from destroyed and all the little beings that were in it were dead. "What happened here" she asked standing next to Luke after they got out of the speeder.

Maya went around the thing looking around her droid following her. "This is terrible what could have done this" she asked the droid beeped and she frowned. "I wish I knew" she said patting the droids head as they made their way back to her father. When she got back she noticed that Luke was gone. "Father where is Luke" she asked worried. "He went back to his aunt and uncle to check on them." He said to his daughter. "What did this" she asked. "Imperial storm troopers" her father said. "Why must everything die under the Empire" she said as they cleaned the bodies up and burned them so there was no evidence left of it so if the others were to come and look for them it would be taken care of.

She heard a noise and Luke was back and upset. "Luke what is it" she asked him. "They are dead" he and that was all he said. Maya put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't Maya" he said pulling away from her hand. "Luke I have lost family too" She said. "I don't care Maya if I hadn't left they would still be alive" he said. "No Luke you would be dead too it was their destiny to die. Luke don't blame yourself it wasn't your fault if it was I would blame myself for my real parents death I should be dead too" she said trying to comfort him again but he just turned away from her again. She looked away from Luke and out to the open sands.

After the bodies had been cleaned away they then headed to the City to find a ship and pilot she had one in mind but she didn't know how to convince him to do it.

Maya looked on as they sped in the sands her droid following close behind them as Luke drove them to the city her father using the force to get them through the gates. After that they headed to the tavern the same one she knew he would be at. She knew droids were not permitted in the place so she had R3 stay outside the building she went in and looked for Han Solo. She found him sitting alone at a table she let her father and Luke sit at the bar.

"Hello Han" she said sitting down in front of him. "What is it Maya I paid you back what could you possibly want from me" he asked her. "Oh nothing much just for you to take us to Alderaan, I know you can" she said to him. "No" he said. "Come on we are friends Han I mean how many times have I kept Java off of your back the past few years." She said to him he shrugged his shoulders. "A lot now you owe me Han" she said to him. "I guess, what do I get out of it" he asked her. "The pleasure of helping somebody out" she said. "Not good enough" he said to her se frowned. "Fine I will get you the rest of what you owe Java I swear" she said he smiled "Okay you have a deal but let's see what your old man will do" he said as she stood up. "Don't be rude" she said. "Father we have a pilot" she said to her father. "Great" he said "We will meet him at his ship he has a few things to do while we head there I know way" she said to her father as they made their way.

_**A/N: Sorry its short but I hope you enjoy. Read and Review thank you. **_


	4. Chapter 4

Han smiled and looked at Chewbacca. "Hey buddy she is going pay off Jaba" Han told the wookie who threw his arms up in happiness. Maya looked away and followed her father and Luke they had to sell his speeder. They then continued on their way to Han's ship. "Maya" Father asked her pulling her aside. "Can we trust this man" he asked. "Yeah you can I do so can you" She said he only nodded at his daughter's confidence in the man she found to take them to Alderaan.

"You must trust me father I know he will come through" she said. He looked her over. He didn't know what he would do without her. He was glad it was him that found her all those years ago on her home planet of Genoa another planet of humans but some of the greatest Jedi came from. He almost was glad her parents died to protect the child. He always wondered why she was kept alive and not killed like the rest of the village. "Now come on father we have a princess to help" She said pulling her father's hand much like she did when she was younger. "Slow down Maya I am not as young as I once was" he said. "Oh father you complain too much" she said to him as they caught up to Luke and the droids.

"So how do you know this Pilot Han Solo" Luke asked her she looked down. "Well I go to that Tavern a lot and we just met and became friends I also got him out of trouble and he owes me one" she said to Luke who nodded. "Ah I see" he said holding the credits that he got from selling the speeder. She looked away and at the sky it was a nice day but she had a feeling she was going to lose somebody and she hated that feeling. She loved her father it would almost kill her if she lost him he was all she knew. She didn't have any other family. Just Obi wan Kenobi.

She wanted to turn around and let Luke do this on his own but then she feared she would lose Luke and not even get to tell him the way she felt about him, or if he felt anything for her. She followed them willingly and didn't say anything else. She closed her eyes for a moment and saw something. It was man all dressed in black with a hood covering his face.

"Maya are you okay you screamed" Luke asked her she shook her head and then nodded. "Yeah I am fine we should get going before Han leaves without us and I have to beat him up" She said quickening her pace. They made it to the ship and Luke looked it over. "What a piece of junk" he said. Knowing Han he took offence to it. "Is not I worked on it myself to get it to work" he said wiping his hands of grease off.

"He takes offence to things easily" Maya said. "I do not" he said. "Do too" she said smirking he threw the hand towel at her and she caught it. "Don't throw things at a fully trained Jedi" She said to him. "Jedi I doubt that" he said all of a sudden she heard blasters and saw Storm troopers coming. "Get on the ship now" Han Yelled to them. "Chewie get the ship going" Han yelled as he made his way on the ship. She got herself buckled in next to Luke when the ship was hit she grabbed Luke's hand.

Luke smiled as Maya grabbed his hand, he tighten his around her to make sure that her hand was in his own hand.

She let go when the ride became smoother. Han had put the ship in auto pilot. 3PO and Chewie were playing some game. Han was sitting in chair not fair away and Luke was practicing with Force and the light saber but couldn't do. "Maya I want you to show Luke how it's done" Father said. "Okay" she said standing up she replaced Luke and got her Light Saber out.

"Watch how's it done" she said to Luke. The tiny ball moved and fired blasts at she blocked every single one. "See that's how's it done" She said. "Don't act that way Maya he just learning" He said. "Sorry Father" she said going to sit down next R3. "You did good Maya" Father said she just sat there and talked with the droids and Chewie.

Soon they were getting closer Alderaan Maya followed Han to the control room. "Han thank you for this" she said. "Not a problem for a friend" he said smiled then went back to seriousness, Luke and Obi-Wan Come to the control room. "Where's Alderaan" Luke asked. "It's gone" Han said "How can it be gone"

**A/N: It's short I know but I think it's good spot to stop for now till the next Chapter **


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: I am writing only this Chapter in first person point of view. I hope you enjoy Sorry it took so long to get it out I had Writers block for awhile. **_

The Planet was gone that was impossible nothing could destroy a planet that big well nothing I knew of. "How can it be gone" Luke asked Han. "Like I said kid it's gone there is no Alderaan" Han said I stared at him in disbelief. "That can't be" I said looking out. "It was completely blown way" Han said. "What how" Luke asked he could be so childish sometime. "The Empire" Father said unfazed.

"There's another ship coming in." Han said. "Maybe they know what happened" Luke said. "I highly doubt that" I said. "It's an Imperial ship" Father said with a serious face. "What it followed us" Luke asked. "What is it doing way out here there is no base out here" I said watching it as it passed us, Han's ship going crazy as we talked. "Chewie jam their transmissions" Han told the Wookie.

"I didn't know that size could get this deep into space on its own" Father said. "Must of gotten lost must have been part of convoyed or something" Luke said "Well he ain't going to be around long enough to tell anybody about us" Han said flipping some sort of switch. "What do you mean" I asked. "Look at him he is heading for that small moon" Luke said pointing it out. "Well I want to get him before he gets there he is almost in range" Han said.

Father was looking at the moon. "That's no moon that a space station" he said. "That can't be a space station it's too big" Han said I honestly stood with my father. "I have a very bad feeling about this" Luke said. Chewie made some sort of noise I couldn't understand him anyways.

"Turn the ship around" Father said. "I think you're right" Han said preparing to do so. Suddenly the ship started to speed up and go toward the space station. "Why are still moving towards it" Luke asked. "We are caught in its pulling us towards it" "There must be something you can do. "There is nothing I can do about kid I am on full power I am going to have to shut down." He said flipping more switches."They're not going to get me without a fight" Han said I smiled just like him. I grabbed Luke's hand and he gripped mine.

"You can't win but there are alternatives to fighting" Father said. I watched as we were pulled into the station. I closed my eyes and hoper for the best.

"Well time to hide" Han said pulling me by the hand to someplace in the ship. I was stuck in a small space with Han while my father and Luke were in another. "So how's life May" he asked. "Don't call me that" I say to him. "Sorry I forgot" He said. "Now shut up to want us to get caught" I asked him he shook his head.

~Luke~

I was honestly jealous I wanted to be with Maya, I wanted to protect her not Han Solo I couldn't trust him whatsoever and to have Maya and him together there was no telling what could happen. I really liked her I would have asked her out before all this came about but it was too late. "Luke I have something to ask of you" Obi-wan asked quietly. "Yes sir" I asked.

"Take care of my Maya she might act like she doesn't need it but she does She is my only family I have raised her into what she is now since she was three months old. I love my daughter now I am asking you to watch out for her there will be a time when she will crossover and you will have to be her light that will save her bring her back to the light Do you understand me Luke" he said to me I nodded.

"She's not your real daughter" I asked him. "No I found her abandoned on her home planet in her village family slaughtered I had to take her there was just something about her that I wanted to save she is good at heart but there is darkness a need for power you mustn't stop it or prevent but just believe she can come back from it" he said and I had a feeling that was the end other conversation he wanted me to take care of Maya how could I do that when I wasn't even trained.

Soon we could get out of the smuggling holes and I saw Maya once again she looked sad it was like she knew something bad was going to happen.

~Maya~

I stood up after been cramped in a small space with Han and Chewbacca for a long time. I turned when there was somebody coming up the ramp. It was two maintenance guys coming up. Han and father knocked them out and called the two Storm troopers up the ramp. They knocked them out as well Han and Luke taking the Strom Trooper armor and putting it on.

Father and I stayed in our robes; we left the ship while Luke stayed on the ship. Han, Father, Chewie and I with the two droids quickly went to the control room. Once the door was opened Han shot the guy with the Blaster and then the other as he came at us. I smiled. "R2 see if you can connect" father said. I sat in a chair and father came to me.

"I need your help Maya you will come with me while Luke and Han stay here with the droids alright" Father said. I nodded and stood and went to the door when Father was talking to the droid I went to Luke. "I will be with my father you will stay here with Han alright" I asked him he nodded but then leaned in and kissed me lightly. "Honestly I have wanted to that for a long time" he said. "I am glad you did now all we have to do is make it out of here" I say to him he nods and kisses me again with a hand on my face pulling me closer I smile into the kiss but pulled away. "I can't" I say to him. "It's against the Jedi code" I say as my father walks up.

"We must go Maya" father said. "I want to go with you" Luke said. "No you must be patient Luke you must stay and watch over the droids they must be delivered safely or other star systems will suffer the same fate as Alderaan. Your path lays through a different path then mine" Father said the door opens. "The force will be with you always" father said and were off. The walk was quiet so we didn't bring any attention to ourselves. "Maya be careful you have never fought before I have so follow my lead do you understand" Father whispered. "Yeah" I whispered back

"You know I can take care of myself" I added. "I know but still" he said I smiled no matter how much I tried to defy him he was always looking out for me. "Father" I asked him. "Yes Maya" he asked. "I love you father" I say to him. "I love you Maya and I have since the day I found you and took you in" he said. "Now quiet" he said I nodded my hand on my belt just in case.

"Maya stay here I will be back" Father said I nodded and he was off the reactor room to shut down the tractor beam. I stood where I was quiet and still. I waited for father to come back it was when I felt something I hadn't felt in such a long time. When I was little Master Yoda was teaching me how to sense when my father or anyone else I cared about were coming around. It felt like Anakin Skywalker but he has been dead for nineteen years now it couldn't be him.

"Come Maya" Father said when he reached me. "What have you done" I asked him "What I was meant to now I want you to make your way back to the ship and back to Luke do you understand me" he asked. "Of course you are coming to right" I asked him. "No I must finish something now go my dear" he said I hugged him and then ran, I looked back at him but he urged me forward till I was almost to the ship. I looked back to see my father fighting someone. Darth Vader he was called the only Sith lord left I felt someone pull my hand.

"Come Maya" Han said I pulled against him. "No I must help my father" I say trying to get out of Han's grip. "No Maya" I watched as he fought and I was pulled back. I watched the fight between them. Suddenly my father stopped put his light saber up and let Darth Vader kill him. "NOOOO" I screamed, Darth Vader stared right at me as I was pulled on the ship and the door closed.

I pounded on the door begging to be let out to go back. "Father" I whisper. "What do I do without you" I yelled, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked to see Luke, I turned and grabbed onto him I hugged him to me and let the tears fall.

Obi-Wan Kenobi was the person in this Universe that I trusted with my whole self and now he was gone. "I want him back Luke" I say to him I hold onto him like I had no choice like my life depended on it. "He was my best friend my father my MASTER" I said I knew we were away from the base.

I felt myself being picked up and carried, I looked to see Han. "Thanks" I whisper. "No problem" he said setting me down. "Watch her" Han said before leaving. I saw Luke sit down through my teary eyes. I felt him pull me closer.

'Father where ever you are please I am not ready to be on my own you were right and I was wrong like always please, please I need you guidance on what to next' I say in my head. 'Please father I still need you' I say still in my head. I felt my eyes getting heavy and before I knew it I was asleep.


End file.
